


Dicocol, Digado dan Digoyang.

by bloodyfingerling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misinterpret, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sex Talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfingerling/pseuds/bloodyfingerling
Summary: "Dicocol dan digado itu maksudnya diapain?""Mau dikasih tahu atau dipraktekin?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dicocol, Digado dan Digoyang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe, jangan bosen liat crosspostingan aku ya, khalayak!

"'Tsumu-san?"

"Apa, sayang?"

"Temenku bilang, pacarnya minta dicocol sama digado. Dicocol dan digado itu maksudnya diapain?"

Oh wahai dewa-dewi kayangan, Atsumu mau joged diding padidingding ala jamet kuproy yang sempet viral di sosmed itu aja rasanya. Kenapa oh kenapaaaa pacarnya yang unyu gemay penggugah birahi itu selalu mancing-mancing dengan kalimat ambigu sih!? Ini perbuatan disengaja apa Hinata emang polosnya keterlaluan? Demi menjaga wibawa dan harga diri sebagai seme yang tampan, _cool, peace, love_ and gaul, Atsumu cuma bisa berdehem singkat sambil nutup mulut. Padahal kalau Hinata lagi nggak di lokasi, mungkin Atsumu sudah salto barongsai sambil ngunyah beling.

"Ah...umm..." Atsumu mulai salah tingkah. Mukanya merah. Kayak kepiting saus Padang. "...etto..."

"'Tsumu-san nggak tahu?" Tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Tahu, lah!" Balas Atsumu cepat. Lalu ia menggerling nakal. "Penasaran, ya?"

"Kasih tahu, dong."

Atsumu malah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ada, deh! Ra-ha-siaaaa~~"

"Iiihhh! Pelit! Tsumu-san nggak sayang aku lagi, ya?" Hinata mulai merajuk sambil nabok-nabok pacarnya macam istri lagi ngambek minta naik uang belanja.

"Aduh, aduduh! Iya, iya, sayang..." Atsumu tertawa sambil menahan kedua tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jahil.

"Mau dikasih tahu atau dipraktekin?"

* * *

Hinata mematung. Cengiran laknat Atsumu merekah makin besar. Adik kembar pacarnya bilang, Miya Atsumu punya jutaan halusinasi kotor kalau sedang berduaan dengan Hinata saja. Kalau ia tidak berkenan dengan apapun perlakuan atau perkataan Atsumu, Hinata bisa mengadukan pacarnya pada Osamu. Biar si adik kembar yang menghajar dengan senang hati.

"Jangan pasang wajah horror begitu." Atsumu terkekeh lalu mencium punggung tangan pacarnya. "Aku nggak akan memakanmu, tahu."

"Kenapa dipraktekin?" Hinata masih menatap sanksi. "Apa jangan-jangan, digado itu maksudnya konten menjurus, ya?"

Atsumu mengulum senyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah." Hinata terperangah lebar. "Kalau kata mamaku dirumah, 'digado' itu kayak makan ayam goreng tapi nggak pake nasi."

Si sulung Miya mangap sebentar, lalu mingkem lagi. _Speechles_ manja, tapi ucapan pacar kecilnya itu benar juga. Atsumu tadinya mau bilang digado itu artinya adegan adegan oral seks yang melibatkan cium-ciuman, jilat-jilat dan nyot-nyot dikenyot, tapi mendengar penuturan lugu itu membuat hatinya nggak tega. Mohon diingat sekali lagi, alasan pertama Atsumu pacaran dengan Hinata tentu saja karena sayang. Sange itu nomor dua.

"Terus, kalau dicocol itu apa?"

"Pernah makan kentang goreng atau _nugget_ -nya mekdi, nggak?" Tanya Atsumu sambil bersandar ke sofa.

Hinata masih duduk di sebelahnya, bersila dengan wajah penasaran yang menggemaskan. Apakah dia tahu kalau malaikat dan setan di kanan-kiri batin Atsumu sudah berkonspirasi, agar si pacar kecil berambut jingga itu lebih baik dibawa ke aliran _hardcore_ diatas kasur aja. Hari ini, sange jadi motivasi pertama Atsumu pacaran dengan Hinata. Kadangkala si-'otong' agak sulit diedukasi mengenai pentingnya tidak melampiaskan nafsu berlebih pada orang yang disayang. Tetapi Atsumu itu pria yang sehat secara seksual, tidak secara mental. Sange itu normal, objek dan visualisasinya saja yang tidak benar.

"Pernah, dong." Jawab Hinata, masih dengan muka polos manisnya.

"Kan ada sausnya, tuh." Jelas Atsumu pelan-pelan. "Kamu kalau makan _nugget_ mau pakai saus gimana caranya, Shoyo?"

"Digituin." Hinata mempraktekkan bagaimana tangannya pura-pura mencocol _nugget_ bayangan dan melahapnya. Kuncup jari-jarinya masih menempel pada bibirnya. "Gitu, kan?"

Atsumu kembali memegangi kepalanya sambil memalingkan wajah, nyaris kayang karena tidak bisa menahan _moe attack_ wajah Hinata. _Damage_ -nya nggak ngotak, kampret! Atsumu mati-matian menahan niat jahat untuk pindah rating secepat mungkin. _Jangan,kalo main colok nggak pake persiapan nanti gancet_. Begitu bisik setan di batin kanan Atsumu.

"'Tsumu-san, iiih!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena tidak mendapat respon yang ia harapkan. "Emang apa hubungannya makan _nugget_ sama maksud sesungguhnya dari 'dicocol'?"

Kali ini, Atsumu menggaruk kepalanya. "Dipraktekin aja ya, biar kamu ngerti."

"Eh?" Hinata tampak agak bingung, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kayak gimana?"

Atsumu meraih tangan Hinata yang tadi masih menguncup, mempraktekkan bagaimana caranya makan _nugget_ mekdi pakai saus, lalu menempelkannya kembali di bibir kecil ranum si pemuda bersurai oranye berkelok tersebut. Kemudian, Atsumu menarik tangan mungil itu dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, meninggalkan kecupan kecil dengan begitu sayang di kuncup jari tangan Hinata.

"Bisa begitu, atau begini." Si sulung Miya merangkul Hinata mendekat dan memberikan ciuman sayang di pipinya.

Hinata Shoyo diam seketika. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Atsumu dibuat salah tingkah, takut pacar kecilnya merasa ia adalah bajingan tengik atau bahasa gaul kekiniannya disebut fakboi (padahal emang iya he'eh begitu benarnya. Tapi begitu dapat Hinata, Atsumu jadi kesulitan berhasrat dengan tipe yang lain).

"Oh, jadi dicocol itu maksudnya dicium?" tanya Hinata lambat-lambat.

Atsumu menarik nafas. Memaklumi bahwa selain main voli dan jaga anak kecil serta main sepeda, pacar kecilnya ini agak goblok. Dalam dunia pacaran jaman sekarang, kurang lebih istilah dicocol menggambarkan hubungan fisik dengan sentuhan bibir. Nggak selalu berbentuk ciuman bibir dengan bibir, tetapi cium tangan, cium kening, cium pipi juga termasuk. Kalau ditanya selera pribadi, Atsumu ingin mencocol Hinata di dadanya dan ia ingin Hinata mencocolnya di selangkangan. Tapi nanti dulu. _Kalo Shoyo nggak nyaman lalu kalian bertengkar dan dia ngambek, kesempatan untuk pindah rating yang lebih maknyus bisa hilang!_ Begitu bisik malaikat di batin kiri Atsumu.

Entah kenapa kalau masalah Shoyo, malaikat dan setan di batin Atsumu selalu kompak memberi saran yang relevan.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau cocol 'Tsumu-san juga!"

Hinata mendekat, dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di ujung hidung Atsumu. Pemuda beralis tebal itu kaget, panik dan senang sekaligus. Ekspresinya seperti habis disambar petir disiang bolong.

"..Sho-Shoyo..." Atsumu menunduk, tumben-tumbennya pemuda anti malu macam dirinya bisa dibuat salah tingkah.

"Habis, selama kita pacaran 'Tsumu-san terus yang mulai cium." ujar Hinata.

"Kan karena aku sayang Shoyo." jawabnya diplomatis.

"Aku juga sayang 'Tsumu-san." ujar Hinata. "Jadi boleh kan, kalau sesekali aku duluan yang cocol?"

"Boleh, dong." Atsumu meliuk-liukkan alisnya dengan jahil.

Oh para pembaca yang budiman, Atsumu tidak tahu lagi apakah ia harus mengumpat, menjerit atau bersyukur ketika bibir mungil Hinata yang ranum dan lembut itu mendarat di lekukan bibirnya. Mata coklat karamelnya terpejam syahdu seperti adegan ciuman romantis di komik _shojo._ Atsumu oleng sedikit, menumpukan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya karena serangan dadakan tersebut. Ia membuka bibirnya, bertautan lebih dalam dengan sang kekasih dalam pagutan yang basah. Gerakannya begitu kikuk, dan perlahan-lahan Atsumu kembali merebut dominasi. Ia menyesap dan menjilat-jilat kecil bibir Hinata yang terbuka malu-malu, mengizinkan kekasihnya yang berambut _undercut_ itu menjelajah dengan gaya Perancis. Atsumu menahan nafas, berusaha tidak terlalu memaksa dan selembut yang ia bisa. Ia memutus ciuman mereka, untuk memandang wajah Hinata yang merona. Mata karamelnya yang bulat cemerlang itu berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya berkilauan kena saliva. Atsumu menarik senyum lembut dan membelai pipi gembil Hinata.

"'Tsumu-san..." lirihnya.

"Hmm?"

Pemuda mungil itu meremas pundak Atsumu, lalu menunduk malu. Tangannya gemetar. Apakah Atsumu terlalu memaksa? Ia sudah bersiap mundur namun Hinata malah merangkulnya mendekat.

"A...apa boleh aku minta dicocol lagi?" katanya tersipu. "..ta..ta..tapi pelan-pelan."

Atsumu mendekat, menggesekkan hidung bangirnya ke kontur wajah Hinata. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membelai surai jingga halus itu, dan mengangkat dagunya agar dua netra coklat berbeda gradasi itu bertemu pandang.

"Shoyo suka dicocol 'Tsumu, hmm?" bisiknya penuh sayang.

Hinata mengangguk kaku.

"Aku boleh cocol lagi?" tanyanya sambil membawa Hinata dalam nyaman dekapannya.

"Uh-hm." Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Aku ini bongsor, lho. Mana puas cocolannya segitu doang?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menelusuri dagu, leher dan dada Hinata dengan jemarinya, lalu berakhir menggelitik pelan perut pacarnya. "Cocolnya banyak nggak apa-apa?"

"Pelan-pelan, tapi..." Hinata mencucu. "Kalo pelan-pelan, banyak juga boleh."

Miya Atsumu menyeringai tipis. Ia mencium pipi Hinata, lalu kembali memagut bibirnya. Kali ini lebih buas, namun ia tetap memperhatikan reaksi kekasih mungilnya. Lidah Hinata menelusup malu-malu, menjilat gigi depan Atsumu ketika pemuda bermodel rambut _undercut_ itu membuka mulutnya dan menyesap lebih kuat. Ia menarik Hinata naik ke pangkuannya. Bunyi hisapan dan kecapan mulai intens terdengar ketika si pacar kecil sudah terbiasa dengan nikmatnya berciuman. Atsumu membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, mengunyah lembut bibir atas Hinata. Desahan tipis terdengar dari si matahari manis itu, lalu Atsumu melepas ciuman mereka secara bertahap. Bibirnya turun menyapa dagu dan lekukan rahang, dan perlahan berkenalan dengan leher Hinata. Pacar kecilnya menggeliut. Lirihan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, tetapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari bahu kokoh Atsumu. Si sulung Miya melanjutkan gerilya cabulnya hingga menarik naik kaus yang dikenakan Hinata. Puting dadanya kecil sekali dan berwarna merah muda pucat. Kulitnya kuning langsat cerah. Atsumu menjulurkan lidahnya menjahili dua titik kembar itu bergantian. Ia tetap memegang kendali dengan menjauhkan sentuhannya ketika Hinata menggelinjang, lalu kembali bercengkrama saat rontaannya mereda. Hinata geli dan merasa malu. Tetapi entah kenapa, saat ia merasakan tiupan nafas dan hangat bibir Atsumu menuruni perutnya, di satu sisi ia merasa nyaman dengan sensasi itu. Hinata nyaris berteriak ketika ia merasakan ujung hidung Atsumu bergesekan dengan selangkangannya. Atsumu berhenti disana, memandang Hinata yang tanpa sadar menjepit wajahnya di sepasang tungkai ramping padat tersebut.

"'Tsu—'Tsumu-san..." Hinata melirih. Tubuhnya tremor pelan, antara malu dan geli. Sebersit hasrat mulai menjalari nadi-nadinya, membuat tubuhnya panas bergolak. "...'Tsumu-san, maaf aku lancang. Ta..ta..tapi...boleh aku minta dicocol di _belalai_ -ku?

Atsumu melongo.

Sebelah mana kameranya, pemirsa? Atsumu mau melambaikan tangan aja. Kalau ini adalah ujian menahan birahi, Atsumu sudah pasti gagal total. Celananya ganjel. Si 'otong' bangun dan mulai memberontak, minta dikasih jatah yang lebih sedap lagi dari Hinata. Lagian, tawaran macam apa itu? Mana mungkin Atsumu menolak kalau disuruh mencium onderdil pacarnya? Hinata tahu tidak sih, itu adalah salah satu dari jutaan halusinasi kotor yang dinikmati Atsumu saat sedang fap-fap?!

Atsumu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kumasukkan ke kemaluanmu ke dalam mulutku, itu namanya digado, sayang."

"Heeeh?!" Hinata menjauhkan wajah Atsumu dari selangkangannya karena panik dan salah tingkah, tanpa sadar mata _chesnut_ kekasihnya yang selicik rubah itu tak sengaja kecolok. "Ja..jangan dimasukkin mulut. Jorok, ah. Kan...kan...itu.."

"Nggak jorok, kok." Atsumu mengecup pelan bukit kencang di antara celah paha Hinata, kemudian menurunkan celananya. "Shoyo kan kalau mandi selalu di—weeey!'

Atsumu terpekik pelan saat batang kemaluan Hinata yang menegang menyapu bibir dan hidungnya dengan gerakan kasar begitu celananya diturunkan. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan. Belum pernah sekalipun ia mempertontonkan ereksinya pada siapapun. Senyum Atsumu merekah disertai kekehan pelan.

"Shoyo..." Atsumu menyusupkan tangannya di celah paha Hinata dan mengangkangkannya perlahan. "Boleh aku gado, nggak?"

"Ih, itu kan bekas pipis!" Hinata beringsut panik. "Jorok, tahu..."

"Apanya? Bersih mulus gini kok punyamu." Atsumu menggenggam milik Hinata, memberikan belaian yang perlahan berubah menjadi kocokan.

"Nggahh!" Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia menggelinjang panik. "...'Tsu..'Tsumu-san..."

"Enak, ya? Enak, kan?" Atsumu mempercepat gerakannya. "Apalagi kalau diginiin..."

"Nhhh! Mmm! Mmmmhh! Nhhaaahh! Mmm!"

Hinata tidak bisa melawan. Bagaimana Atsumu memanjakan batangnya benar-benar nikmat. Ia merasa seperti disetrum. Semakin Atsumu menyentuhnya, tubuhnya mencandu. Pemuda berambut _undercut_ itu membuka mulutnya. Dari kocokan dan belaian kini berganti suara hisapan dan kecapan yang terdengar. Punggung Hinata melengkung. Pinggangnya bergoyang, mengayuh masuk secara naluriah guna kembali mendapat sensasi mistis dari hangat dan basah bagian dalam mulut Atsumu. Ia merangkul pinggul Hinata yang ramping dan padat, lalu mengulum miliknya dalam-dalam. Pergerakan pucuk penis Hinata mencolok-colok pangkal kerongkongannya terasa sedikit ngilu, tapi hisapan keras yang ia berikan mengurangi linunya sekaligus menambah nikmat. Hinata mengayuh keluar masuk tidak karuan, bibirnya tidak kuasa menahan racauan. Atsumu melepas hisapannya ketika merasakan semburan hangat mencekoki rongga mulutnya sampai luber. Tangan mungil Hinata menjambak rambut Atsumu dan menjauhkan kepalanya dengan paksa. Si pacar kecil buru-buru melepaskan kausnya dan menadahkannya di bawah dagu Atsumu.

"... _su..sumimasen_ , 'Tsumu-san.." katanya gelagapan, wajahnya seperti terlihat menahan tangis. "Sini, lepehin."

Atsumu mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan matahari manisnya. Ia mendongak, mereguk cairan hangat yang memenuhi mulutnya tanpa ragu dan menyeka segaris mani yang sempat leleh keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan gerakan lambat dan tatapan seduktif. Hinata memucat melihat pemandangan pacarnya yang bisa terlihat begitu nakal—padahal sebelumnya baik hati dan lemah lembut kayak pangeran.

"Gurih begini kok disuruh lepeh?" bisiknya nakal. "Aku malah pengen lagi."

Hinata malah melayangkan tabokan ke lengan pacarnya. "'Tsumu-san mesum!"

"Aduh, sakit..." Atsumu merengek. Ia mengusap bekas tamparan Hinata. "Naboknya beneran, lagi."

"Ha..habis..." Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kausnya sendiri yang dibuntal-buntal.

"Enak, ya?" Atsumu menggerling jahil. "Enak kan, digado?"

Hinata tidak bisa menampik. Ia mengangguk atas pertanyaan Atsumu. Pemuda itu merangkul matahari manisnya dalam dekapan lembut dan membelai rambutnya. Meski kadang jahil dan suka bertingkah menyebalkan, Atsumu adalah pacar idaman bagi Hinata. Afeksinya sederhana dan begitu terasa. Pelukan dan kecupan dan sering didapatnya sebagai ganti kata 'sayang'. Hinata nggak tahu aja, kalau Atsumu sebenarnya gemas sekaligus modus.

"'Tsumu-san..."

"Iya, sayang?"

Hinata meremas kaus Atsumu, lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan tersipu. "'Tsumu-san mau aku gado juga, nggak?"

Atsumu terperanjat mendengar kalimat itu.

Malaikat dan setan di batin Atsumu toss girang kali ini. Konslet permanen terjadi di salah satu bagian otaknya. Si sulung Miya mengusap hidungnya begitu cairan merah hangat mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Bahkan sebelum Atsumu memohon dengan sangat agar Hinata mau mengenyot si 'otong', Hinata malah menawarkan diri duluan. 'Otong' berdemo minta keluar dari celana, tapi wibawa sebagai _seme_ yang penyayang membuat segalanya jadi kontradiktif.

Mampus.

"Shoyo..." Atsumu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau kau yang melakukannya, mungkin aku nggak bisa menahan diri, lho."

"Eh?" Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya yang makin memerah itu mulai membuat iman Atsumu gonjang-ganjing. "'Tsumu-san sayang aku, kan?"

"Sayang, dong."

"Ha..habis digado ternyata enak." ujar Hinata. "Aku mau gantian bikin 'Tsumu-san enak juga."

Mampus (2).

"Shoyo, kau ngerti nggak apa yang tadi kukatakan?" Atsumu menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. "Kalau kau yang melakukannya, mungkin aku nggak bisa menahan diri, lho. Kalau aku tidak sengaja menyakitimu karena terlalu nafsu gimana, hah?"

"Kalau 'Tsumu-san sayang aku, 'Tsumu-san nggak akan menyakiti aku, kan?" Hinata berkilah. "...a...aku nggak selemah itu, tahu. Aku ini nggak gampang kesakitan!"

Mampus (3).

_Miya Atsumu's self composure has permanently destroyed. Miya Atsumu's self composure has permanently destroyed. Miya Atsumu's self composure has permanently destroyed. Miya Atsumu's self composure has permanently destroyed._

Atsumu memang nggak begitu pintar bahasa Inggris, tetapi kalimat itu berngiung-ngiung di kepalanya seperti alarm kebakaran di gedung perkantoran. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu mendorong Hinata hingga terpojok di sofa. Atsumu mengkungkuh Hinata dan menurunkan celananya dengan kasar. Si matahari manis terperangah melihat kejantanan Atsumu yang berwarna merah keunguan, panjang, berurat, tebal, keras menegang dan mungkin 3 kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

" _Sugheee..._ " gumamnya polos.

"Gede, ya?" balasnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada bangga. Kedua alis tebalnya bertaut, meliuk jahil melihat ekspresi pacar kecilnya itu.

"Kayak punya orang gede..." Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ragu-ragu.

"Shoyo pernah lihat punya orang gede dimana?" tanya Atsumu refleks.

"Di _game yaoi_."

Atsumu bengong, mendadak bolot mendengar jawaban itu. "Hah?!"

"Di _game yaoi_ yang pernah dikasih tunjuk Kuroo-san waktu _summer camp_ di Tokyo." jelas Hinata.

"Apa si bangsat Kuroo itu juga yang ngajarin Shoyo-ku kata-kata asusila tadi, haah?" Wajah Atsumu menggelap karena murka.

"He'eh." jawab Hinata. "Eh, bukan, deng. Pacarnya Kuroo-san itu temenku, namanya Kenma. Mereka berantem sampai nggak saling tegur-teguran hampir seminggu. Begitu kutanya sama Kenma, katanya Kuroo-san minta dicocol dan digado tapi Kenma-nya nggak mau."

"Oh, gitu.." Atsumu membelai rambut Hinata. "Kalau gitu, gado 'Tsumu dong, Shoyo sayangku. Kan tadi Shoyo sendiri yang nawarin."

"Eeh?" Uhm." Hinata membalas dengan anggukan singkat meski malu-malu.

"Ayo aaaa..."

Atsumu menyuapkan pucuk kemaluannya ke dalam mulut si pacar kecil. Lonjakan eksitasi begitu merasakan hangat-basah bibir serta lidah Hinata membuat Atsumu hilang kendali. Ia menjambak rambut Hinata dan merogol mulutnya dalam-dalam. Rintihan sengau lolos dari bibirnya yang digigit guna menahan gejolak nafsu, tetapi wajah Hinata di selangkangannya adalah salah satu momen terbaik dalam sejarah pacaran mereka. Hinata sempat menggumam dan meracau, diiringi bunyi decak becek, jilatan kecil dan hisapan tidak karuan. Kerongkongannya yang sempit dan bergetar-getar membuat Atsumu memegangi kepala kekasihnya dan menghentak-hentak tanpa ampun. Ia bergerak semakin cepat tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang kewalahan. Atsumu mendesah panjang ketika menuntaskan hasratnya, dan terlonjak sadar ketika Hinata mencubit pahanya. Begitu ia mencabut perkakasnya dari mulut sang kekasih, Hinata terbatuk-batuk parau. Lahar putih kental nyaris buyar dari bibirnya tetapi Atsumu menangkupkan tangannyaa menutup mulut Hinata dan menegadahkannya dengan paksa.

"Telan, telan." Ucapnya sambil mendekat, menciumi daun telinga Hinata. "Ayo dong, telan. Lihat kan, tadi 'Tsumu menelan cairanmu juga?"

Begitu mendengar bunyi reguk, Atsumu melepaskan bekapannya. Ia menyeka bibir Hinata yang bengkak dan basah, lalu memberikan kecupan penuh cinta. Pemuda itu mendorongnya dengan kasar dan menyeka bibirnya.

"'Tsumu-san cabul! Benar-benar cabul..." Hinata merengek sambil mencubiti pipi Atsumu hingga melebar.

"Aaaawww..." Atsumu mengelak dari cubitan Hinata. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku nggakbisa menahan diri. Jangan bilang setelah ini kau menyesal, ya?"

"Nggak, kok." Hinata mencucu, lalu menunduk malu. "A..aku kan sayang 'Tsumu-san. Ta..tadi aku lihat wajahmu sekilas. Be..benar-benar seksi. Aku belum pernah lihat ekspresi 'Tsumu-san seseksi itu sebelumnya."

Ucapan Hinata menyentil _kokoro_ Atsumu. Ia kembali merangkul kekasihnya dan memberikan ciuman mesra super lembut di bibirnya. Hinata memutus ciuman mereka, sekedar untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya yang jahil itu lalu memberi ciuman sayang di pipinya.

"Sekarang udah tahu kan, apa maksudnya digado dan dicocol?" tanya Atsumu.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau ada orang yang minta selain 'Tsumu, gaplok aja mulutnya." kecam Atsumu. "Enak aja berani minta cocol sama gado ke pacarku."

"'Tsumu-san kalau lagi cemburu imut, deh."

Atsumu bergelung memeluk Hinata dan menggigit pelan pipi gembil menggemaskan itu. Mereka masih saling berpelukan sampai akhirnya Atsumu kembali memandang Hinata dan memberinya senyum lembut. Tangan besarnya meraba dan meremas bokong kenyal Hinata dan si pacar kecil cuma menggeliut pelan namun tidak melawan.

"Sayang, 'Tsumu boleh cocol lagi, nggak?" tanyanya memelas.

"Heeh?" Hinata memandang heran. "Masih belum kenyang?"

Atsumu menggeleng. Ia merangkul Hinata semakin dekat dan mengulum mesra daun telinganya. Hinata menggigit bibir, berusaha meredam suara rintihannya. Telunjuk jenjang Atsumu masuk mengorek liang analnya. Hinata menggelinjang. Atsumu balas menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan keruh.

"Sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

"Nnn...'Tsumu-san, kan kotor.." Hinata ingin menolak, tapi ada sensasi janggal yang lebih mencandu dari adegan sebelumnya. "Jangan di—aaah! Aaah..."

Telunjuk Atsumu bergerak keluar masuk semakin cepat. Ia beringsut bangun dan menarik lepas celana Hinata dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Atsumu mencondongkan badannya, merentangkan paha mulus Hinata hingga mengangkang dan terus mempermainkan lubang ketatnya. Si matahari manis itu tidak bisa melawan. Tubuhnya menagih sensasi janggal itu. Otaknya tidak mampu memproses apa yang terjadi. Hanya desahan manja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat Hinata kembali menegang, Atsumu memasukkan jari tengahnya juga dan mengocok semakin cepat.

"—Sannn, nggahh! aah! Aahhh!" Hinata menggelinjang parah. " _Yamette,_ 'Tsumu-san...nhhann...sakit...mmmh...sa..sakit..."

"Sakit?" Atsumu bertanya balik. Ia mengangkat pinggul Hinata hingga kedua lututnya bisa bertumpu pada pundak kokoh Atsumu. Pemuda pirang itu merunduk, kembali mengulum dan menjilati milik Hinata yang tegang dan bergoyang-goyang karena rontaannya agar sang pacar bisa lebih rileks.

"Mmaahh! Nhhh...mmm...mmmhh..." Hinata meracau tak karuan. Sakit, tapi nikmat. Nikmat, tapi sakit. Sensasi kontradiktif itu perlahan membuatnya mulai mengendur.

"Dinikmati, sayang..." gumam Atsumu disela hisapannya.

"Ja—jangan ngomong sambil ngenyot gitu, aaah! Aaahh! Geli..."

Atsumu melepas kulumannya pada milih Hinata. Ia memasukkan jari ketiga dan pacar kecilnya balas mengayuh. Meski ia masih merengek sakit, tampaknya Hinata sudah siap. Atsumu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan memeluk Hinata, menciumi wajahnya dengan lembut.

"'Tsumu-san..." Hinata beringsut panik ketika Atsumu menggesekkan perkakasnya yang mengeras ke belahan pinggulnya. "'Tsumu-san mau apa?"

"Hmm?" Atsumu masih asyik mencumbu wajah Hinata. "Mau kumasukkin kedalam."

" _Dame..."_ Hinata merengek. "Punya 'Tsumu-san kan gede! Mana muat?!"

"Muat." Atsumu meyakinkan. "Mau bukti?"

" _Dame_..." Hinata masih menolak sambil memberontak ketika Atsumu menggesek semakin intens.

" _Onegai_ , Shoyo. Sayang..." Atsumu berbisik, memelas penuh harap agar kekasihnya luluh. "'Tsumu nggak tahan. Boleh 'Tsumu masukkin? 'Tsumu masukkin, ya? Boleh, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Hinata dibuat mengalah dengan bagaimana cara Atsumu memohon. Ia mengangguk pelan sekali. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai lebar dan mulai menyusupkan kelelakiannya masuk. Atsumu terpejam, liang dubur Hinata kencang sekali sampai terasa menjepit. Si pacar kecil sudah berontak, panik karena ada sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul memaksa masuk. Atsumu kembali menciumi wajah Hinata dan memeluknya agar lebih tenang.

"...san...nggak muat..." Hinata mulai merengek. "'Tsumu-san, nggak muat..."

"Tahan, sayang. Kumohon..." Atsumu melirih dalam nafasnya yang diburu nafsu. "Dikit lagi masuk, nih..."

Atsumu menggeram panjang sambil mencengkram pinggang Hinata. Pemuda mungil itu menahan tangis. Atsumu membelai rambutnya dan kembali mencium. Ia mulai mengoyangkan pinggulnya dan Hinata menggelepar panik. Desahannya tidak lagi terdengar jelas, namun semakin keras. Semakin sering Atsumu memberinya gerakan keluar-masuk, Hinata terasa semakin menerimanya.

"..saann..nggah! Mmmh! Nnnn!" Hinata tidak lagi mendesah dan merintih, melainkan mulai merengek. "Aaah! Nggaahhh..."

"Enak, ya?" Atsumu masih menyeringai lebar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Bercinta dengan Hinata sudah menjadi jalan ninja baginya. Tentu saja ia merasa senang karena akhirnya kesampaian. "Enak ya, digoyang 'Tsumu?"

"Ja—aahh! Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, kenapa?!" Hinata merengek kesal. "'Tsu-'Tsumuuuh..mmmhh..."

Atsumu tidak hanya mengayuh, ia juga mencium dan meracapi pacar kecilnya agar persetubuhannya terasa semakin nikmat. Ia menghentak dalam sampai Hinata mulai menjerit tidak karuan. Pinggul kecil itu lambat laun balas mengayuh. Racauan dan rengekan itu sebenarnya terdengar mengganggu, tetapi nikmatnya membuat Atsumu tidak peduli.

"..sann, ampun..." Hinata merengek lagi. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Atsumu yang terus mengocok-ngocok miliknya "Aku mau keluar. Udah, lepas...aku mau keluar..."

"Keluar aja." balas Atsumu acuh. "Mau kubuat kau keluar sekarang juga, hmm?"

"Ja..jangan di—aaaaahhhh!"

Hinata melolong panjang ketika Atsumu menghantam titik nikmatnya di dalam sana. Hinata tampak panik ketika mulai keluar, tetapi Atsumu malah mengayuh dan mengocoknya semakin cepat. Cairan putih kental muncrat kemana-mana. Hinata terkulai ketika perlahan-lahan, kejantanannya melemas. Ia meninggalkan Atsumu di puncak nikmat. Pemuda pirang itu memandangi kekasihnya yang masih terlena dalam _afterglow_.

"Enak?" bisiknya penuh sayang.

Tidak bisa mengelak, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Atsumu kembali mengayuh saat Hinata sudah bisa membenahi nafasnya.

"Aku belum keluar, Shoyo. Jangan egois gitu, dong." Atsumu merajuk.

Hinata tidak bisa berkutik ketika kembali disodok-sodok. Ia lunglai dan patuh begitu saja. gerakan erotis sang kekasih membuatnya kembali menegang. Atsumu mencium telinganya dan berbisik.

"Nungging, sayang." Pintanya sambil memutar pinggang Hinata. "Lebih nikmat buatmu."

Sofa yang tadi mereka duduki untuk bercengkrama mulai berderit ketika Atsumu kini menarik naik pinggul Hinata hingga menungging. Pemuda mungil itu berpegangan pada lengan sofa, berusaha balas mengayuh ketika kekasihnya kembali merogol. Atsumu benar, rasanya lebih nikmat dibanding saat Hinata dimasuki sambil mengangkang tadi.

"Ngg...hnmmhh..." Atsumu menciumi pundak dan punggung Hinata. "Enak, sayang. Enak banget..."

"Uhmm?" Hinata yang sudah separuh tak sadar menoleh. Ia meliukkan pinggulnya memutar. "'Tsumu-san suka?"

"Banget..." Atsumu menggeram singkat. "Banget, sayang. Enak..mmm...enak banget...aku suka...'

Atsumu kembali menggenggam miliknya, memberikan kocokan nikmat seperti tadi. Hinata menoleh dan menatap sayu pacarnya. Posisi ini memungkinkan mereka juga bisa berciuman. Tidak butuh waktu lama buat Hinata untuk keluar lagi. Kayuhan Atsumu melambat, dan Hinata lunglai seperti meleleh ketika merasakan semburan hangat memenuhi lubangnya, membuatnya kembung dan sesak. Atsumu melumatnya lekat-lekat, lalu keduanya saling bertumpang tindih, larut dalam nikmat berorgasme.

"Shoyo...enak banget..." bisiknya sambil mencium kening Hinata.

"Awas, minggir..." Hinata mendorong-dorong lemah dada Atsumu. "'Tsumu-san berat, tahu!"

"Hehehe, biarin." Atsumu mencium gemas pipi Hinata dan bergelung, memeluknya seperti guling. "Sini, aku mau pelukan sama pacarku..."

"Uh, 'Tsumu-san kalau lagi manja ngerepotin, deh." Hinata mendekap kepala Atsumu dan menimang penuh sayang.

* * *

"'Tsumu!"

"Kenapa, 'Sam—uargh!"

**BUAKH!**

Osamu yang baru balik jajan dari konbini langsung melayangkan tendangan penuh dendam ketika masuk kamar mereka. Ia baru saja dapat laporan dari pacar kecil kembarannya yang imut, lucu, menggemaskan, manis, agak dongo, dan uwwu maksimal. Atsumu itu keras kepala, pasti susah dikasih tahu. Jadi kalau Osamu sedang kesal, tendang saja sekalian!

"Woy dasar adik durhaka! Dateng-dateng main tendang!" Protes Atsumu kesal. "Mau kuadukan sama bunda, biar 'Samu nggak dapet jatah jajan sama _bento_!"

"Nih, baca! Dasar bedebah busuk! Tukang perkosa anak kecil!"

Atsumu yang masih tidak tahu kenapa ia dapat tendangan dibuat makin bingung karena Osamu menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Isinya, deretan chat LINE si adik kembar dengan pacar kesayangan Atsumu, Hinata Shoyo.

**[myaa_sam]: Hai, shoyo.**

**[myaa_sam]: kenapa pasang emoji sedih gitu di status? Sini, sini. Cerita, dong.**

**[ninjashoyo]: Osamu-saaaaaan**

**[ninjashoyo]: aku nggak bisa jalan!**

**[myaa_sam]: eh, kenapa? Cedera? Kecelakaan?**

**[ninjashoyo]: nggak gitu**

**[ninjashoyo]: kemarin habis digoyang sama 'Tsumu-san**

**[ninjashoyo]: pantatku sakit banget. Lemes juga. Aku bolos hari ini, ih. Aku bohong ke ibu sama sekolahan kalau aku sakit perut karena diare.**

Atsumu memucat. Ah, iya. Karena terlalu nge-fly ia dan Hinata ketiduran selepas indehoy. Begitu bangun, mereka buru-buru mandi dan beres-beres karena takut ketahuan. Hinata pulang begitu saja. Salahnya Atsumu juga sih nggak ngecek. Udah tahu si manis gemesin itu kadangkala suka pura-pura tegar.

"Nggak aku perkosa, enak aja! Dianya nungging sukarela gitu, kok." Atsumu membalas. "Lagian ngapain 'Samu masih ganjen chattingan sama pacarku, hah?!"

"Aku nggak ganjen, aku ini menjaga Shoyo." Osamu balas ngegas. "Aku udah bela-belain ngalah demi 'Tsumu karena tahu kalau Shoyo itu sukanya sama 'Tsumu. Tapi kalo 'Tsumu mainnya kasar kayak gitu sih, mending Shoyo buatku aja! Aku lebih jago bikin Shoyo muncrat-muncrat tanpa sakit, lho!"

Bocah kembar sableng itu kembali berkelahi, guling-gulingan, tabok-tabokan, jambak-jambakan perihal siapa yang lebih pantas jadi _seme_ buat Shoyo tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sebetulnya sama aja.

* * *

* * *


End file.
